A Friend In Need
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Married and in bed, Brittany spent quality time with her husband. That is until a knock on their front door interrupted their "moment" followed by a phone call from a pesky brother-in-law. Rated T (just in case) Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, ONE-SHOT. A slight twist at the end. A sweet story that continued the story of Simon and Brittany. READ & REVIEW.


**A Friend In Need**

 **Alvin and the Chipmucks Fanfic Story**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Today was a normal like any other as Brittany slept the night away in bliss as she felt the warm embrace of her husband in bed. His arms engulfed her in a sheet of warmth; something their blanket should take notes on. Each time he inhaled, followed by his exhale close to her ear, it gave her a peculiar warm and moist feeling inside. Sometimes, when self-control and perseverance were low, she would turn to face him and plant a kiss around his exposed neck.

The sounds he gave out in response to her love bites were music to her ears as she further invested into her action. Her kisses became more brutal as she sank her teeth upon his flesh. That gave an abrupt sound from the male in bed as a smile formed around her face. She was no longer a kitten, planting tiny pecks on his bare skin. No. Her eyes began to shift, as if transformed to some other creature.

Her tongue began to slither around the now moist spot as she continued to peck kisses. The heart began to beat irregularly as the craving began to swallow her rationality. Then she felt a pair of lips upon herself as her beloved return her affections sincerely. He played with her hair as the exchange between them deepened. Just as she felt the need to get some much-needed oxygen, the kiss ended.

"Greedy are we?" Asked the brainiac as he stared into her eyes. He gave quite the look as Brittany gave a sheepish smile.

"Guilty, though is it really a crime? After all, you are technically mine."

True to her words, Simon Seville was married to a Brittany Miller. The act of marriage bound both individuals into a sacred union that allowed no intrusion of any sort. Those that entered, were at risk. Brittany did not have tolerance of any kind. Something that she displayed countless times throughout their entire relationships.

Surprising enough, their marriage encountered more intruders interested in Simon than her. It may have something to do with the fact that he was employed part-time as a professor at a top-notch university. His classes were extremely popular for both their complexity in material and simplicity in clarification.

She was proud of him for his accomplishments, but each time she surprised him with a visit to deliver his meal, there were a group of girls surrounding him. They each wanted to appease him in some sort, but more so in appeasing their interest. In retaliation, she had to declare herself as his spouse to get the girls to disband. Most of them did, but there were a few stragglers that did not quite understand the message. They persisted as did she, until one day it happened. She arrived there to deliver his daily lunch. It was his hour of break, so they could have the entire time to themselves. She walked happily on the paved road to the department of science. She knew the layouts of the campus well, especially when she comes to visit frequently to see Simon. Upon entering, she felt a sharp sensation from within. It felt as if a disturbance had just taken place. She couldn't really explain the reasoning or the mechanics of the sensation, but she instantly knew it had something to do with Simon. Upon receiving said information, she quickly made her way to his classroom.

When she got to his room, she pulled away from the entrance upon realizing that he wasn't alone. There was someone else. A student. A female that was currently pushing her husband up against the chalkboard while staring tremendously into his eyes. The figure, though petite in size, held firm as she prevented Simon from leaving. Confident as she was, she talked about how delightful and sensual an affair was.

Her voice was made intentionally to arouse interest into the professor. Her voice was accompanied by her breasts as they pressed their way through his defenses. She definitely committed that sin before as she attempted to take yet another victim.

"Miss Samantha…this is r-really inappropriate." Simon said as her smile deepened.

"Please…call me Samantha or even Sam. And don't worry…your wife won't find out."

This was it. Brittany's greatest fear was happening. It would start with a kiss, and then follow through with the removal of clothes. This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't. _Please, Simon…don't do it…_

Slam. Brittany let out a silent gasp as she returned her gaze to the inside of the room. Keeping her presence concealed, she saw Simon with his arms wide apart. He was the one that made the sound as he bashed the chalkboard once again. That took Samantha by surprised as she took a step back.

"I believe it is time for you to go. Any more of this, and I will report you."

Brittany was truly bliss to have a wonderful husband. So when she heard that skanky bitch leaving the room, she simply pretended to walk in just now. Only to be welcomed by a passionate kiss by yours truly.

Life was good. That was until she heard a persistent knock nearby.

"Hm? Sounds like someone's by the door."

"Ignore it. They can come back in the morning, like any decent person."

The sound eventually disappeared, only to be followed by a phone call. Particularly Brittany's cellular device as it lit the room with its small led light.

"Right…just my luck." Said the wife as she reluctantly removed herself from her husband and reached out to grab the phone by the table lamp. "Hello?" She said, her voice evident of her growing anger and lack of patience.

"Brittany, it's Alvin."

"Right, who else would come two o'clock in the morning? What do you want Alvin?" Asked the chipette.

"I need to talk you in person. It's really urgent." He pleaded.

As much as she really wanted to push him away from her lovely abode, it sounded like he really needed her. "Fine."

 **oooOOOooo**

"Thank you for seeing me Brittany. I know this is short notice and all-" Alvin began as they took their seat on the sofas opposite to each other.

"Cut to the chase. What's wrong?"

"It's Eleanor." He began. Brittany's pique was met as she poured all her attention at her childhood friend and brother-in-law. "She's engaged. We were talking like we usual do, and she suddenly sprang that on me. I didn't how to reply back so I simply told her I would call her back. I didn't."

Brittany sighed. Since they were children, Alvin had this crush on her athletic sister. Still, he never managed to tell her sister that even when they became best of friends. Perhaps he became comfortable with what they had or feared for the bitter worst. It could a combination of the two, but they were simply best friends. So in high school, Eleanor got her first boyfriend. Travis Williams from Biology class. He was a nice boy, but in the end, they broke off after the second week. There was no chemistry between them, and much to Alvin's dismay, she got her second boyfriend the month that followed.

Tai was a foreign student that transferred to their school during the second half of their junior year. Unlike her previous relationship, this one took off as they went to the beach, amusement park and even to a parade from a neighboring town. Honestly, Brittany have nothing against Tai as he made Eleanor happy. It was no surprised that they made it to their third year as a couple, celebrating their milestone with a date to a fancy restaurant. Both Jeannette and Brittany were both happy for their sister, despite knowing how Alvin felt about the arrangement. They both agreed that Alvin should have said something at the beginning. Doing so now, would definitely be selfish and uncalled-for.

"Please Brittany." Pleaded Alvin. He was in dismay and needed help. "I don't know what to do. I tried being her best friend, but at this point… I think I had enough." He sighed. Resuming after inhaling some much-needed air. "I can't be her best friend no more. I don't want to."

Brittany stood up. Looking down at Alvin, she bore a sharp impression before smacking him by the side of his face. "You're an idiot. It took you this long to finally come to that conclusion! Do you realize how long she waited for you to come around? Eleanor had a crush on you, but you kept insisting to remain as friends. She figured you didn't see her as a woman, a part because of her athletic body and the fact that you said you only dated models."

Alvin was shocked. Eleanor had a crush on him. Just as he had a crush on her. Why? Why was Alvin such an idiot and a coward? He shook his head quickly, understanding what he should do now. "Thanks Brittany. I have to go!" He insisted, quickly leaving from the front door. Leaving Brittany with a sigh, followed by a voice behind her.

"So you finally told him."

Brittany shook her head. "Come on, he was too stupid to figure it out by himself. And, honestly… Eleanor only dated Tai because of how much he reminded her of Alvin. At least this way, she may have the genuine happiness we all want in life."

"You mean, what we already have." He said, approaching her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Gesturing for her to turn around and bestowing a kiss on her nose.

"Yes…but you know what could make me happier?" Asked the chipette.

"What?" Asked the brainiac.

She mouthed out the answer, waiting to see what sort of response she would get from him. They simply remained silent, eyes staring at eyes. Then the hue on his face began to change into a rosy red as he began to stammer. He asked if she really wanted one. Anxious yet firm, she nodded her head. "I really do." She said as tears were formed around her eyes. He really was weak against her, yet he found no reason to deny her of that.

"Alright. Let's have a baby then." He said, followed by a kiss of the night. Their body kept their hold on each other as the exchange continued to fuel their heart with love. They were truly happy together.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **END OF STORY**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I nearly forgot about this story that I began about a year ago. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I might continue it with the birth of their lovely daughter. Let me know what you think. Until next time! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
